Amiga Secreta
by yui minamino
Summary: Uma brincadeira de natal leva Hiei a confrontar seus sentimentos... Sou péssima em resumos. H&B T por precaução, devido ao vocabulário.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Bem, essa é a minha primeira fic, nunca tinha escrito uma na minha vida... de repente... deu vontade...e aqui está. Então, por favor me perdoem por todos os erros da mesma, espero que mandem reviews sugerindo opiniões, criticando, fiquem a vontade...e.. ah... Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence e tudo mais.**

AMIGA SECRETA

- É uma idéia ridícula. - Hiei respondeu seco à pergunta de Kurama.

O amigo apenas sorriu e disse:

- Eu imaginava que esta seria sua primeira resposta, mas pense melhor, vai ser bom, rever todos novamente, vamos nos divertir...

- Já dei minha resposta e ela é definitiva raposa! Não me venha com essa conversa besta de amigos se confraternizando que eu não caio mais! Não vou a nenhuma festa de natal idiota! - O youkai estava começando a se alterar, mas como evitar? Conhecia Kurama, primeiro ele vinha com uma pergunta imbecil e depois com o joguinho psicológico para convencê-lo a entrar em mais uma furada organizada por aquele bando de loucas. Desta vez foi um convite para uma tal festa de natal e agora ele começaria com a história de que seria bom, era mais uma chance de rever sua irmã, podeira afastar aquele bobo da corte, topetudo do Kwabara de perto dela, entre outros fatos... maldita raposa, parecia ter um saco sem fundo de argumentos.

- Tudo bem então, já que você prefere assim, não posso fazer nada. Te vejo qualquer dia Hiei. - O ruivo deu um suspiro de desgosto e começou a andar em direção ao portão do "palácio" de Mukuro. Hiei ficou com cara de bobo. Onde estava todo o discurso? Kurama estava desistindo assim? Tão fácil? Pela primeira vez se convenceu com apenas um não! Tinha alguma coisa errada.

- Espere ai! Onde pensa que vai? - Hiei estava muito intrigado com o comportamento do amigo.

- Pra casa. Tenho coisas a fazer, você já deu sua resposta, disse que não vai e pronto. Então, acho que não preciso ficar mais aqui. - Kurama respondeu sem se virar e continuou a andar.

- Que tipo de truque é esse Kurama? O que você tá planejando? - Tinha alguma coisa, Kurama sempre tinha um plano na manga, com certeza essa atitude fazia parte de um.

Kurama pareceu um pouco irritado com a pergunta:

- Não há truque algum Hiei, eu só acho que não vale mais à pena fazer isso. É toda vez a mesma coisa, eu sou obrigado a ficar me desgastando e tentando te arrastar pra algo que deveria ser divertido pra todo mundo. É só uma festa, não é uma seção de tortura. Tudo o que as meninas querem é rever todos nós juntos, mais nada. Não custaria à você aparecer por lá, desejar um feliz natal, comer e ir embora. Mas não, isso é muito difícil pro senhor "eu não me misturo". Não vou mais insistir, faça como quiser, ignore as pessoas que estão sempre do seu lado, abandone aqueles que "acham" que são seus amigos. Não precisa de ninguém mesmo, tudo o que precisa fazer é ser ingrato e esquecer o que já fizemos por você. - Ao terminar, Kurama parecia mais irritado ainda.

Hiei escutava o amigo incrédulo, nunca tinha visto Kurama se exaltar dessa forma. Ao que tudo indicava, não era um plano mirabolante, o ruivo realmente havia desistido, se irritado e dito umas boas verdades. Ele estava certo, sua atitude era inconveninte numa hora dessas, manter a pose de durão só conseguia fazê-lo parecer ingrato com aqueles que, bem ou mal, o ajudaram diversas vezes. Se não fosse por todos, Yukina ainda estaria nas mãos daquele verme nogento; graças à aliança com Yusuke, conseguiu atingir níveis de energia que anos de treinamento sozinho não o fizeram. Hiei poderia ser tudo, menos ingrato, e se para não se passar por um era necessário ir a esta maldita festa de natal, então...

- O que eu tenho que fazer...? - O youkai falou num tom baixo.

- Como? - Kurama voltou-se para Hiei com ar de interrogação.

- O que eu tenho que fazer pra ir nessa maldita festa? - Hiei perguntou contrariado por ter que falar mais alto.

- Então agora quer ir? - O ruivo havia mudado sua expressão para a ironia.

- É! Resolvi que vou! Qual o problema? Não era isso que queria? - Agora quem se irritava era Hiei! Mas que droga, ele iria, não iria? Então pra que ficar questionando?

Kurama o encarou sério e disse:

- Ninguém quer que vá obrigado, já disse, se não quer ir, não vá.

Isso deixou Hiei vermelho, dessa vez a raiva estava tomando lugar:

- Mas que merda Kurama, eu vou nessa po...

- Olha o vocabulário. Um palavrão por frase é mais que suficiente, não acha? - O ruivo o interrompeu com ar brincalhão - Eu já entendi, sei que vai. A festa será no dia 24, à noite. O lugar é o mesmo de sempre, a casa da mestra, tudo que precisa levar é o presente do seu amigo secreto.

Mais essa agora? Um presente para um amigo secreto? Ele não tinha amigos secretos! E se tivesse, como os outros poderiam conhecê-lo e convidá-lo para a festa se ele era secreto? Hiei decidiu perguntar, com certo receio de qual seria a resposta:

- Presente para um amigo secreto?

- Não se preocupe, é só uma brincadeira. Colocamos o nome de todos os que vão à festa num saco, você tira um nome, não conta a ninguém e, durante a festa, quando for o momento, revela quem é e lhe entrega um presente. O sorteio será amanhã à noite na casa do Yusuke, não falte nem desista, seu nome já está no saco.

- Hunf. Eu não desisto de nada e você sabe disso. - Hiei falou, agora mais calmo por entender a tal da brincadeira.

Kurama deu um sorriso e voltando a se dirigir para a saída comentou:

- Ai, ai... acho que dessa vez eu me superei, deveria entrar para o teatro. Foi a minha melhor encenação, eu achei o "ingrato" simplesmente a melhor parte. Até amanhã Hiei. - e saiu numa velocidade que nem mesmo o koorime conseguiria alcançar, dando altas gargalhadas pelo caminho.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! KURAMA! EU JURO QUE AINDA TE MATO! - Hiei esbravejava, mais uma vez deixara-se levar por um dos truques daquele batedor de carteiras de meia tigela.


	2. Chapter 2

Maldito Kurama! Como se deixou levar por aquele sentimentalismo tolo? Hiei não acreditava que caiu em mais uma armadilha daquela raposa morta! Isso mesmo, era melhor Kurama começar a se considerar morto, porque era isso que ele seria dentro de instantes. Assim que entrasse na casa de Yusuke, desembainharia sua espada e dividiria aquele tratante ao meio. Chegou à porta e tocou a campainha. Não acreditava que estava fazendo isso, era ridículo, ele um...:

- Ah! Mais um! Yusuke! Vem receber seu amigo, o... qual o seu nome mesmo? - a mãe do detetive interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Hiei. - Respondeu com uma habitual cara de poucos amigos.

A mulher simplesmente gritou da porta:

- É o Hiei! Entra ai, eles estão na cozinha. - falou fazendo sinal para Hiei entrar.

Keiko apareceu no corredor para recebê-lo:

- Oi Hiei, venha, estamos aqui refazendo os papeis, Yusuke fez o favor de perder o outro saquinho com os nomes.

A garota o levou até a cozinha onde Yusuke e Kwabara escreviam os nomes em pequenos papeis e o primeiro esbravejava:

- Mas por que é que eu preciso fazer isso! Que droga!

- Porque foi você quem perdeu os outros nomes! - Keiko respondeu voltando a se sentar na mesa.

- E por que eu tenho que ajudar? - Kwabara estava indignado.

- Porque é tão idiota quanto o outro e por que estou mandando. Agora continua e não reclama. - Como sempre, Shizuka conseguia impor sua autoridade sobre o irmão.

Kurama, que estava sentado à mesa com os outros, cumprimentou o amigo com um sorriso:

- Que bom que veio Hiei!

- Hunf! Cínico. - Tudo que o youkai fez foi virar a cara para o amigo, só não o matava ali mesmo porque...

- Oi gente! Perdoem-me pelo atraso! Como sempre, tinha muita coisa pra fazer no Reikai, muita gente pra atravessar! - Era ela! Seu coração disparou, ficara com tanta raiva de Kurama que simplesmente esqueceu-se de que ela também estaria ali. Hiei apenas a observava, estava com aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios, mesmo agora, enquanto tentava pegar ar depois de uma provavel corrida até a casa de Yusuke. Mesmo assim ainda conseguia ser linda, mesmo com os cabelos azuis desgrenhados, o rosto vermelho pela corrida...

- Yukina! Você veio! - Mais uma vez os pensamentos de Hiei foram interrompidos, agora pelos gritos histéricos de Kwabara devido à chegada da Dama das Neves. Como ele conseguia ser tão idiota?

Além de Yukina, outros chegavam naquele momento para a pequena reunião, antigos inimigos que, com o passar do tempo acabaram se tornando grandes amigos, companheiros de outras batalhas como Touya, Jin e Tyu, entre outros. Hiei estava alheio a tudo, só conseguia ver uma pessoa em sua frente, era incrível como ela estava sempre animada, nada à abalava, podia contar nos dedos as vezes em que a viu triste, mesmo nas piores situações, ela conseguia ser... ser assim, como ela era... simplesmente Botan. No começo à ignorava, ela não passava da ajudante do detetive intrometida, mas com o passar do tempo pode conhecê-la melhor. Estava sempre ali, ao lado deles, ajudava como podia, chegando ao extremo de cometer uma ou outra loucura de vez em quando. Odiava admitir, mas aquele jeitinho alegre e brincalhão o conquistou, esta era a razão de sempre se negar a ir nas reuniões do pessoal, sabia que ela estaria lá, tentava ao máximo permanecer longe, mas quando Kurama começava a força-lo demais para saber o por quê de não querer ir, acabava se rendendo e comparecendo. Não queria falar sobre isso, ainda não aceitava a idéia de gostar de alguém muito bem, era estranho, e não tinha certeza do que sentia, parecia ser algo tão bobo, tão...infantil, um sentiento que não condizia com sua realidade.

Não queria vê-la, sempre que se encontravam, Hiei sentia sua mente ser invadida por um furacão que trazia consigo uma onda de pensamentos confusos, era como se andasse sem direção, como um bâbado, passava o tempo a observa-la, ficava alheio aos outros, desviava o olhar cada vez que ela notava estar sendo observada, queria matar cada homem idiota que se aproximava dela, mesmo que só para conversar. Na verdade queria fazer o mesmo, aproximar-se e conversar, mas não conseguia, lhe faltava algo, coragem...sabia que era isso e sentia raiva de si mesmo. Droga, não era ele mesmo, por isso preferia ficar no Makai, descontando seu ressentimento no primeiro que cruzasse seu caminho. Por que? Por que mais uma vez deu ouvidos à Kurama e caiu nessa roubada?

- Terminei! - Yusuke deu um berro de felicidade.

Keiko conferiu todos os nomes enquanto Yukina e Shizuka dobravam os papeis e os guardavam num saquinho vermelho. Depois de tudo pronto, Shizuka embaralhou bem os nomes e começou a passar o saquinho enqunto falava:

- Certo! Tudo pronto, cada um pegue um nome, não vale trocar porque não gostou ein! Só aceito trocas se for o proprio nome.

Cada um pegava um papel e o lia, Yusuke caiu na gargalhada com o nome que tirou, já Keiko tentou disfarçar a expressão de desagrado com um sorriso amarelo, depois que leu o papel. Shizuka continuava a passar com os nomes e, aproximando-se de Botan perguntou:

- Botan, você não tem que tirar o nome pro Koenma também?

- É, ele tinha uma reunião com o Rei Enma e não conseguiu vir aqui, pediu que eu pegasse o amigo secreto dele, disse que não tinha problema eu saber quem é, desde que não conte pra ninguém. - A guia espiritual respondeu já colocando a mão para pegar um nome quando Yusuke gritou:

- Ai! Seu filho da...Deixa que eu pego! - O garoto se contorcia de dor e esfregava a região das costelas.

Todos olharam para o ex-detetive com uma cara de espanto:

- O que foi? Qual é o problema? Ah sim...É... é... melhor eu pegar e entregar a Koenma, a Botan pode querer trocar o dela com o do Koenma se não gostar de quem tirou. - Yusuke se explicou de uma maneira pouco convincente. Botan, indignada tentou argumentar:

- Yusuke! Eu não vou trocar os papéis! Jamais faria isso! Eu nem consegui tirar o meu amigo se...

- O yusuke tem razão, acho que ele deve tirar o papel pro Koenma. - Shizuka a interrompeu e reforçou o argumento do amigo. - Não nos leve a mal Botan, é para evitar que alguém reclame depois e diga que houve algum tipo de troca. Não estamos duvidando de você, só queremos evitar confusão.

Dito isso, Shizuka foi até Yusuke, ficando de costas para os demais. O rapaz demorou um pouquinho para tirar o nome, movimentava a mão como se procurasse o nome certo, até que finalmente levantou o papel dobrado:

- Ah Moleque! Quem será que é o sortudo amigo secreto do Koenma! Ele tem obrigação de dar presente bom, depois de tudo o que a gente já passou nas missões suicidas dele!

Os outros riram e Shizuka voltou a passar com os nomes, primeiro voltou a Botan, depois, num aparente descuido, pulou Shishiwakamaru, permitindo que Hiei escolhece o nome primeiro, retornou ao ignorado anteriomente e continuou com os demais.

Hiei lia atentamente o nome que tirou, uma vez ouviu um ocidental usar uma expressão que descrevia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo. Definitivamente, ele havia jogado pedra na cruz.

**N/A: Ah!Segundo capítulo! Nem acredito... Agradeço ao apoio dos que leram até agora e imploro por reviews. Só assim sei que rumo tomar na minha "promissora" carreiras de ficwriter. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sentado sob o galho de uma arvore qualquer do ningenkai, Hiei lia e relia incrédulo, o nome à sua frente. Não acreditava em destino, mas se ele de fato existisse, o mesmo resolveu fazê-lo de bobo. Com tantas pessoas participando dessa maldita brincadeira de amigo secreto e ele tinha que tirar justo quem menos queria? Chegou a pensar numa possível armação, mas não era possível, ninguém sabia, nem aquela raposa dissimulada poderia ser tão astuta a ponto de descobrir algo que ele guardava a sete chaves, no fundo de sua alma.

De qualquer forma, ficar remoendo seu azar no sorteio não adiantaria nada, tinha um problema muito maior agora, precisava providenciar um presente. Mas o que? Tinha de admitir, não conhecia a pessoa direito,não tinha idéia do que ela poderia querer. Não sabia quais eram as coisas das quais mais gostava, não sabia se precisava de algo, nem sua cor favorita ele conhecia. Odiava admitir, mas numa situação como esta, só havia uma pessoa a recorrer. Dirigiu-se na mesma hora para a casa de Kurama, era o mínimo que aquele ruivo idiota poderia fazer, depois de arrastá-lo para essa cilada.

Hiei observou o local, não havia ninguém por perto e Kurama estava aparentemente concentrado em um livro, deitado em sua cama. Pulou para a janela do quarto do ruivo e entrou, felizmente o amigo conhecia o bizarro hábito do youkai e sempre deixava a janela aberta:

- Não tinha nada melhor pra fazer raposa? - Hiei perguntou demonstrando sua presença no local.

- Olha quem fala. Não tinha nenhuma patrulha pra fazer, não? - Kurama respondeu irônico largando o livro sobre a cama.

Hiei apenas desviou o olhar para o mesmo. Permanecendo em silêncio, pegou o livro, "O Código Da Vinci", começando a foleá-lo. Kurama ficou observando e resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Você não veio aqui pra apreciar meu gosto literário não é?

Contudo o koorime parecia concentrado na leitura, o livro parecia interessante; um assassinato num museu, uma perseguição, um mistério sobre um famoso artista, uma ceita secreta..:

- Ei! - Kurama havia tomado o livro das mãos de Hiei.

- Quando eu terminar, lhe empresto. Agora me diga, por que veio aqui? - Falando isso, dirigiu-se à estante para guardar o livro.

Hiei começou a fitar a janela, estava começando a nevar, coisa comum nesta época do ano. Esse clima lhe fazia lembrar o País de Gelo, seu passado, sua irmã. Balançou a cabeça, não era o momento para estas lembranças, mas sim de pensar em como pediaria ajuda à Kurama:

- E então? - O amigo o observava, à espera de uma resposta.

O youkai sentou-se numa poltrona de forma desleixada, respirou fundo e falou:

- Esse negócio de amigo secreto...onde eu consigo um presente?

Kurama cruzou os braços sentando-se na cama e iniciando o interrogatório:

- Depende muito do presente que você quer dar. Cada presente tem uma loja específica. Já escolheu o presente?

Hiei apenas o encarou com um olhar ameaçador:

- Tudo bem, acho que isso é um não. Vejamos, você não quer apenas saber onde comprar o presente, mas qual presente comprar, não é mesmo? - Kurama falava com ar pensativo.

- Grande gênio! - Hiei respondeu irônico.

- Acho que posso ajudá-lo nisso, se me disser quem você tirou. - Embora carregasse uma expressão séria na face, Kurama ria-se por dentro.

- Esquece raposa, não vou contar! Dá licença! - Hiei levantava-se já irritado quando Kurama, agora rindo-se por fora o acalmou:

- Tudo bem, era só brincadeira. Não precisa me contar quem é. Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou listando algumas possibilidades e você me diz se alguma lhe agrada.

Hiei voltou a sentar-se atento às palavras de Kurama:

- Vejamos, vamos começar por...Ah, Por que não um livro? Que tipo de livro essa pessoa gosta?

- Hunf. Se eu soubesse já teria comprado. - Hiei respondeu seco.

- Tudo bem. Você conhece o gosto musical da pessoa? Poderia ser um CD, ou um DVD, sabe de algum filme que seu amigo secreto goste? - Kurama continuava com as perguntas, mas tudo o que obteu foi um olhar de descontente vindo de Hiei. Persistente, Kurama prosseguiu:

- Um roupa? Um perfume? Sabe do que a pessoa gosta para este tipo de coisa? Que coisas ela costuma usar?

Hiei apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Uma agenda. Sabe se o seu amigo secreto precisa de uma? - Agora a persistência de Kurama se esvaia.

- Não! - Hiei voltou a se irritar - Isso não vai dar certo. Alguma outra idéia, Senhor especialista?

Kurama baixou a cabeça pensativo e, num impulso levantou-se sorridente:

- Tenho sim! Vamos ao shoping!

Hiei o encarou com um olhar de despreso:

- Que idéia ridícula é essa Kurama!

Kurama já pegava sua carteira e um casaco, encaminhando-se para a porta:

- Um shoping é a melhor opção. Tem todo o tipo de loja, você poderá ver e escolher algo que lhe agrade. Trouxe dinheiro?

Hiei não respondeu, dirigiu-se à janela e pulou para fora, onde ficou esperando Kurama sair. Minutos depois, entrava no carro do amigo e ambos seguiam em direção ao shoping mais próximo.

Aquilo era um inferno enfeitado com luzes de natal. Ningens idiotas para todos os lados, mulheres com sacolas e mais sacolas, adolescentes rindo alto e andando em bandos, um grupo de crinças conseguia gritar mais alto ainda para ver um velho barbudo vestido de vermelho, lojas e mais lojas para todos os lados, todas lotadas:

- Erramos o caminho e viemos parar no pior lugar do Makai. - Hiei falou com um olhar de espanto para todo aquele movimento.

- Não Hiei, isso é só um shoping center em época de natal. - Kurama ignorou o aparente espanto de Hiei e o empurrou para dentro do prédio enorme. - Agora vamos atrás dos presentes, também tenho que encontrar um.

Os dois começaram a caminhar pelos intermináveis corredores do shoping, Hiei observava as vitrines, aquilo não estava ajudando, qualquer coisa poderia ser o presente, uma roupa, um sapato, perfumes, qualquer coisa. De repente Kurama parou em frente a uma loja masculina, tirando Hiei de seu devaneio:

- Preciso comprar meu presente. Por que não dá mais uma volta enquanto isso? Quem sabe encontra algo por ai. Te encontro depois.

Hiei bufou, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e virou as costas. Andar por aquele lugar sozinho não era uma boa idéia, pobre do infeliz que ousasse esbarrar nele num momento como este, estava visivelmente irritado. Aquele lugar abarrotado de gente o incomodava, mal conseguia organizar seus pensamentos direito e seus pés acabaram levando-o a uma loja de perfumes.

Kurama andava pelo corredor com uma sacola da "HUGO BOSS", olhando as lojas e procurando pelo amigo quando viu uma cena cômica; Hiei estava com os braços apoiados num balcão e as mão segurando seu queixo, no rosto uma expressão de tédio. Do outro lado do balcão, uma pobre vendedora pegava frasco por frasco da prateleira, borrifava em um papel e lhe dava para sentir o cheiro:

- "Cinemá" , último lançamento "YvesSaintLaurent"!

- Não. - Hiei sentiu o cheiro e respondeu negativamente.

- "Chanel nº 5", toda mulher ama! - com um sorriso amarelo, mais uma vez a vendedora alcançou o papel.

- Não. - outra resposta seca.

Numa derradeira tentativa, a moça fez outra oferta:

- E um artigo de maquiagem? Um baton "Dior" quem sabe?

Dessa vez Hiei nem respondeu, apenas a olhou e deixou bem claro que não era isso que procurava. A pobre moça já não sabia mais o que fazer, o balcão estava cheio de frascos, havia mostrado todos os perfumes mais caros e mais sofisticados, nada agradava aquele homem, sugeriu artigos de maquiagem, loções hidratantes das marcas mais famosas, mas aquele cliente não se contentava com nada, só respondia não, isso quando não lhe dizia que era tudo a mesma coisa! Como poderia dizer que um "Dior" era igual a um "YvesSaintLaurent"! E como alguém deixou um maluco desses sozinho para fazer compras! Kurama resolveu entrar na loja, alguém parecia precisar muito de ajuda:

- E então? Encontrou alguma coisa? - Perguntou sorridente para Hiei.

A vendedora apagou o pensamento anterior, se foi aquele monumento que cometeu o crime, estava perdoado. Hiei apenas virou os olhos e disse:

- São todos iguais, nenhum se parece com ela.

- Então é ELA? - Kurama ria-se com o descuido do youkai.

Hiei ficou vermelho e antes que explodisse resolveu:

- Vamos embora daqui!

O koorime dirigiu-se enfurecido para a porta enquanto o ruivo pedia desculpas à vendedora e o acompanhava logo em seguida. Sabia que aquilo não daria certo, não nascera para isso, a única coisa que se sentia habilitado para comprar eram cuecas, perfumes definitivamente não entravam na sua lista de compras.

No caminho para a saída, Hiei parou repentinamente diante da vitrine de uma joalheria. Ali estava ele, o objeto ideal, como não reparou nele antes, quando entrara? Não importava, aquele era o presente perfeito. Entrou feito um furação na loja, precisava compra-lo imediatamente.

**N/A: Algumas considerações sobre este capítulo:**

**Quanto às marcas, não, eu não ganho para citá-las, quem dera se isso fosse verdade...ai...ai... apenas as coloquei aqui porque queria dar um certo charme à minha fic... e me matei de rir ao imaginar Hiei despresando dessa forma os perfumes. Agora, gente, quanto à cueca, bem,... num momento em que não tinha nada para fazer, fiquei pensando: "O que será que um youkai usa de baixo de suas calças?" Acho que por mais reservado que Hiei seja, pelo menos cuecas ele compra... será? bem, aqui ELE COMPRA! Beijos e até mais...o último capítulo está sendo o mais difícil de escrever.., aceito dicas para finalizar! B-jão pra todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alguns flocos de neve começavam a cair, trazendo com eles o início de uma noite iluminada por luzes brilhantes e comemorativas, que se espalhavam por toda cidade. Em meio a este cenário, uma figura congelava dentro de um carro, em frente a uma loja de bebidas:

- Por acaso eles estão fabricando a uva da champagne? - Kwabara falava e tremia enquanto esfregava as mãos.

Hiei fingiu que não ouviu, apenas se acomodou no banco trazeiro do carro, o frio não o incomodava, em compensação, ficar trancado naquele cubículo com o imbecil topetudo reclamando a cada 5 segundos, ah... isso o irritava, e muito! E o que aqueles dois resolveram fazer? Por que parar pra comprar mais bebida? Já não bastava Yusuke ter secado o estoque inteiro das importadoras da cidade? Quanto ele acreditava que seria capaz de beber? E Kurama? Mais uma vez o arrastou para a roubada, o obrigando a ir a festa junto com o bando de idiotas:

- Vá conosco pra festa, vai ser bom conversarmos um pouco, só nós. - Hiei o arremedava num tom baixo com voz de escárnio.

- Falou alguma coisa, baixinho? - Kwabara continuava a tremer.

- Hunf! Não falei com você, idiota. - O koorime respondeu virando a cara para o quase cubo de gelo.

- Ai! Não bastava congelar! Eu tinha que ficar aqui com um maluco que fala sozinho! Mas que merda! KURAMA! YUSUKE! ANDEM LOGO! É PRA HOJE ESSE NEGÓCIO OU NÃO! - Agora Kwabara tentava se esquentar gritando e buzinando desesperadamente!

Logo a porta do estabelecimento se abriu e dele sairam 2 carregadores, cada um com uma caixa, logo em seguida acompanhados de Yusuke e Kurama que carregavam mais uma caixa cada um. Abriram o porta-malas deixando a mercadoria e entraram no carro:

- Mas que desespero é esse criatura! Ninguém vai fugir aqui não! - Yusuke falou arrumando o cinto de segurança.

Irritado, Kwabara ligava o carro enquanto continuava a discussão:

- Precisavam demorar tanto? Eu estava congelando aqui dentro! E pra que tudo isso? Vocês dois não acham que estão exagerando?

- Não se esqueça que Tyu irá à festa, Kwabara! - Kurama falou enquanto abria uma das caixas e tirava algumas garrafas de champagne importada. - Então, é melhor aproveitarmos agora, enquanto ainda tem pra nós.

- Boa idéia Kurama, manda ai! - Yusuke pegava as garrafas alcançadas pelo ruivo e ligava o radio à procura de uma estação qualquer. Kwabara apenas sorriu, era incrível como conseguia se irritar e logo em seguida se descontrair, só mesmo seus amigos para fazerem se sentir assim.

Um estouro se ouviu e vários "AEEEEEEEEE!" berrados o acompanharam, Yusuke bebeu a espuma que caia da garrafa logo passando a mesma para Kurama no banco de trás. O ruivo tomou um pouco, logo a passando para Hiei que não fez cerimônia e virou uma boa parte do conteúdo, passando o recipiente para Kwabara que terminou com a garrafa. **(NOTA URGENTE: POR FAVOR, SE DIRIGIR, NÃO BEBA! KWABARA SÓ BEBEU PORQUE PASSOU POR UM TREINAMENTO ESPECIAL E SEU FÍSICO É CAPAZ DE SUPORTAR CERTOS NÍVEIS DE ALCOOL NO SANGUE! MAS VOCÊ LEITOR, NÃO!)**

Outras se seguiram àquela garrafa, os quatro já riam, conversavam e cantavam extremamente descontraídos, até mesmo Hiei acabou por se render à brincadeira, rindo das piadas de Yusuke. De repente, na rádio, começou a tocar "We are the Champions", várias gargalhadas soaram pelo carro e logo Kwabara estava gritando a música:

- "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! MY FRIEND"!

- "AND WE´LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TILL THE END"! - os quatro rapazes gritavam a letra, tentando na verdade cantá-la. Gargalhavam, um pouco altos pela bebida, enquanto Hiei enrolava um inglês num tom baixo e voltava a gritar com os outros o refrão:

-" WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR LOSERS! CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD"! - mais gargalhadas se seguiram até que Yusuke interrompeu a todos:

- Péraí! Peraí! Pára esse carro que eu acho que a champagne quer sair!

Mais outro festival de gargalhadas explodiu e Kwabara parou o carro no acostamento. Todos desceram aproveitando para fazer o mesmo, aproximaram-se de uma encosta próxima da estrada, ficando um do lado do outro:

- Ai que alívio. Eu achei que fosse me mijar de tanto rir. - Yusuke comentava enquanto se "concentrava".

- Cacalho! Tá muito frio! Yusuke, se uma parte vital do meu corpo congelar, você me paga! - Kwabara ria enquanto "eliminava" parte do alcool que bebeu.

O ex-detetive resolveu provocar os amigos em resposta:

- Que nada! Se for de macho mesmo não congela, não! Eu quero é ver se você consegue fazer isso. - "Mirando" um ponto alto na encosta, Yusuke "atirou" sua urina.

Os outros riram e entraram na aposta:

- É só isso que você consegue fazer? É melhor aprender com o especialista! - Hiei mirou atingindo um ponto mais alto que Yusuke.

- Bando de amadores! - Kurama conseguiu ultrapassar Hiei.

- Ah! Ainda não terminou, o melhor sempre fica por último! - Dito isso Kwabara começou a mirar quando ouviu o som de um apito:

- Ei vocês! O que estão fazendo aí parados! Depredando a via pública! - O policial corria, apitava e, meio sem fôlego, repreendia aqueles quatro "vagabundos" que urinavam no bem público. Ao avistarem o guarda, os rapazes recolheram seus "instrumentos" e correram para dentro do carro, acelerando o mesmo o máximo possível. O oficial tentou alcançá-los, mas já era tarde, e além do mais, era véspera de natal, era melhor dar de presente ao dono do carro uma bela multa. No veículo, todos gargalhavam da situação. Agora sim, a festa de natal poderia começar.

**NOTA DA AUTORA: Eu disse que só haveira mais um capítulo, mas acabei de descobrir que não posso cumprir esta promessa. Há dias estou com um bloqueio mental e hojE, quando começei a escrever o capítulo final, ao invés de sair a festa, saiu isso. Me desculpem, a fic ficará um pouco mais longa do que o esperado. Quanto a este capítulo, ele difere um pouco da história porque é um ponto de vista à parte. Quis presentear os garotos com um momento só deles, uma coisa meio clube do bolinha, mas não me entendam mal, sou uma garota...é meio difícil escrever sob este ponto de vista, então, por favor, me perdoem por possíveis absurdos. Beijos e REVIEWS por favor! não sabem o quanto isso é importante para terminar com o meu bloqueio mentaL!**


	5. Chapter 5

Os flocos de neve caiam lentamente do lado de fora da janela, Botan apenas acompanhava essa dança mágica feita pelo gelo no ar, com os olhos expressando um certo desânimo. Soltou mais um suspiro quando ouviu outro berro de raiva vindo de Keiko, que agora quase quebrava o telefone:

- Mas que droga! Será possível uma coisa dessas? Três celulares e nenhum deles atende? Onde que aqueles quatro foram se meter ein? - a garota esbravejava enquanto soltava violentamente o telefone no gancho.

- Relaxa Keiko. Já, já eles aparecem. As estradas estão perigosas, eles devem vir bem devagar. - Shizuka acalmava a amiga enquanto sorvia uma taça de champagne.

Botan desviou sua atenção da cena e voltou a fitar a janela. Nenhum carro aproximava-se, será que algo acontecerá? Não, seria muita ironia do destino aqueles quatro sofrerem um acidente depois de tudo que já haviam passado. Ai, era melhor nem pensar nisso, balançou a cabeça como se quisesse apagar este pensamento. Poderia ter ocorrido algum problema com um deles? Um atraso básico de Yusuke ou Kwabara? Uma desistência? De...Hiei! Balançou a cabeça com mais força, para apagar qualquer possibilidade dessa hipótese. Ele não desistiu, nunca desistia, estaria ali, junto com os outros, em instântes, com aquela mesma cara amarrada de sempre, suportando todas as piadas de Yusuke, irritando-se com Kwabara, chamando-a de baka onna, como sempre. Um sorriso veio aos seus lábios, no começo ficava muito brava com a citação constante, não exitava em arremeçar seu remo, embora nunca tenha conseguido atingí-lo, contudo, com o passar do tempo, deixou de se importar, muito pelo contrário, era bom ouvi-lo chama-la assim, pelo menos ele estava falando com ela, do jeito dele, mas estava:

- Botan! - Yukina pousou a mão sobre o ombro da guia, tirando-a de seus devaneios. - Você está realmente distraída, estou te chamando a um bom tempo. Nem notou que os nossos covidados já chegaram.

- Nossa! Já estão aqui! Desculpa Yukina, eu estava concentrada nos meus pensamentos! - Botan estava vermelha de vergonha, sempre ficava assim quando era pega pensando no koorime.

- Deveriam ser pensamentos muito bons pra você se perder dessa forma neles. Não é Botan? - Shizuka se aproximou das duas garotas, encarando a de cabelos azuis com um olhar de quem conseguia ler sua mente, o que deixou a menina ainda mais vermelha.

- É...melhor recebermos os convidados não acham? - Botan desconversou e se dirigiu à sala, onde Keiko recepcionava Linko, Tyu, Touya, Jin, Mitari, Shishiwakamaru e ainda Suzuki.

Todos estavam acomodados na sala, conversando e bebendo, na verdade, esta última era a única ocupação de Tyu. Keiko já estava a beira de um ataque de nervos, Yusuke disse que passaria no caminho para comprar mais bebida, pois conhecia o amigo muito bem, e sabia que tudo, nunca era o suficiente. Tyu já estava na terceira garrafa e nada do anfitrião aparecer. Como o dono da festa podeira não estar presente? Ah! Aquele idiota pagaria muito caro por colocá-la naquela situação. De repente ouviu-se um barulho de freiada brusca. Eram eles! Keiko saiu porta à fora pronta para dar um esporro, nos quatro! Ficou assistindo furiosa o desembarcar do carro.

Kwabara saiu às gargalhadas e comentando:

- E depois vocês dizem que eu não sou veloz, chegamos em menos de 10 minutos! Ah! Vocês viram a cara do policial?

- Ha Ha Ha! Foi a melhor! Aquela cara de tacho, você deixou ele comendo poeira mesmo! - Yusuke quase caiu pra fora do banco do caroneiro, mal se segurando de tanto rir.

Kurama saiu, se dirigindo ao Porta-Malas:

- Só espero que essa corrida não tenha detonado com todas as bebidas. Opa! - O ruivo avistou Keiko e seu olhar assassino. - Acho melhor carregar as caixas pra dentro.

Ao ver a face de Keiko, Hiei e Kwabara pararam de rir na mesma hora e correram para ajudar Kurama, dando um jeito de sair dalí o mais rápido possível e deixando Yusuke com a batata quente nas mãos. O ex-detetive ficou encarando pasmo a atitude dos seus "amigos" e falou baixinho:

- Amigos da onça! Bando de covardes. - virando-se para a namorada, deu seu melhor sorriso e abriu os braços, dirigindo-se para a garota.- Keiko meu amor!

- Nem pense em se aproximar Yusuke Urameshi! - A menina apontava o dedo para o namorado, tentando manter distância, a qual foi facilmente quebrada pelo mesmo. - O que pensa que está fazendo? Chegando a essa hora? E os seus convidados? E...que cheiro é esse? Yusuke! Andou bebendo antes de vir pra cá?

O ex-detetive agora a abraçava e lhe beijava o rosto e o pescoço, ignorando as reclamações e empurrões de sua namorada:

- Não tem problema, nem é meia noite, e eles não se incomodam com um atrazinho de nada. - disse sorrindo enquanto continuava a beijá-la na face, aproximando-se de seus lábios. Keiko acabou por se render, correspondendo às carícias do namorado:

- É ISSO AI URAMESHI! MANDA VER! MOSTRA QUEM É QUE MANDA! - Jin gritava da janela, já meio alto pela bebida.

Yusuke o encarou com raiva enquanto Keiko apenas recostou sua cabeça no peito do namorado, dizendo num sussurro:

- É melhor entrarmos, estão nos esperando. - Depois sorriu - e não pense que os seus beijos me fizeram esquecer o que você acabou de me aprontar. Ouviu Yusuke Urameshi?

O rapaz soltou uma gargalhada e respondeu:

- Acho que estou perdendo meu poder de sedução sobre você. Vamos, tem uma festa de natal pela frente e eu to louco pra abrir o meu presente. - Os dois encaminharam-se para dentro da casa, ainda abraçados.

Com a chegada do anfitrião e seus amigos, a festa pôde, finalmente, começar.

oooOooo

Muita música, conversas, gargalhadas, a festa corria sem nenhum problema, aparentemente, todos os convidados se divertiam, todos, menos um. Hiei estava encostado num canto, tomando uma taça atrás da outra e encarando aquele bando de idiotas rindo por nada, só havia uma razão para estar suportando aquilo, e ela estava ali, sentada à sua frente, conversando com Yukina. Sempre aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios, os gestos exagerados, as inúmeras gafes que só ela conseguia cometer e que todos perdoavam porque sabiam que sem isso, ela não era Botan. Como aquela baka onna conseguia acumular tantos defeitos? E como todos eles juntos a deixavam tão perfeita? Hiei olhou para os presentes na árvore, entre eles havia uma sacola de papel muito pequena, lembrou-se do objeto que ela continha. Não tinha dúvidas, escolhera o presente perfeito para ela, aquela jóia era da cor dos seus olhos e conseguia representar toda a sua beleza, graça e fragilidade. Soltou um leve suspiro e esboçou um sorriso ao imaginá-la com a jóia:

- Um suspiro e um sorriso? Juntos? Em você? Diga-me, quem é a autora desse feito? - Kurama aproximou-se do amigo tirando-o de seu doce sonho.

- Você não tem outro pra encher o saco raposa? - Disse o amigo recuperando a pose de durão. O ruivo sorriu ignorando o comentário arisco de Hiei e sentando-se ao seu lado:

- Tudo bem, se não quer me contar, fique à vontade.

Hiei irritou-se com a atitude de Kurama:

- Mas o que está tentando insinuar seu...

- Meia noite galera! Feliz natal pra todo mundo! - Yusuke gritou interrompendo Hiei. Todos levantaram-se e começaram a se abraçar, desejando feliz natal uns aos outros. Essa atitude irritou mais ainda o koorime, mal tinha tempo de respirar e já vinha outro lhe abraçando, dando tapinhas nas costas, desejando muita paz e outras coisas que o youkai simplesmente ignorava. Após um longo abraço e um cafuné de Suzuki, que também já se encontrava mais pra lá do que pra cá, Hiei foi se desvencilhando do emaranhado de cumprimentos, virando-se bruscamente, pronto para sair dalí o mais rápido possível, acabou detido por imensos olhos cor-de-rosa:

- Hiei! - Botan abriu seu costumeiro sorriso - Eu ainda não o cumprimentei, acho que só falta você. - ela falou após um intervalo para uma respiração profunda.

Antes que ele pudesse responder alguma coisa, a garota o enlaçou em seus braços, envolvendo-o num abraço tímido e delicado. Botan apenas fechou seus olhos, que estupidez, era mais que óbvio que ele não responderia ao abraço, Hiei manteve seus braços colados no corpo em todos os abraços. Como ela pensou que seria diferente na sua vez? Afastou-se devagar, a cabeça baixa, tentando esconder o rosto vermelho de vergonha, por fim, apenas murmurou:

- Feliz natal, Hiei. - e dirigiu-se abatida para a mesa, onde os outros já se reuniam para a ceia.

oooOooo

"Estúpido"! Era a única coisa em que Hiei conseguia pensar. Depois do ocorrido na sala, perdera o apetite, o que deixou Kwabara muito feliz, enquanto se ocupava em roubar o pedaço de peru que estava no prato do koorime, parecia que o baixinho metido não se importaria muito, afinal, não notou quando ele roubou o pedaço de tender, anteriormente. O demônio de fogo estava alheio à mesa, xingava-se, cortava-se, queria se matar por dentro, graças ao tamanho de sua estupidez. O que custava ter retribuído ao abraço dela? Precisava ficar tão atônito com o ato que não conseguiu responder? Onde foram parar os anos de treinamento, se dedicando ao aprimoramento de seus reflexos? Droga de reflexos, como podem funcionar tão bem durante uma luta, e são incapazes de responder a um abraço? Hiei olhou de relance para Botan, que estava sentada ao lado de Shizuka, ela mal tocava na comida, estava calada, abatida, triste, e tudo por sua culpa. Respirou fundo, ainda faltava a maldita brincadeira do amigo secreto, se não fosse por isso já teria se mandado dalí. Teria sido melhor nem ter vindo, pelo menos não veria aqueles olhos que sempre carregaram alegria, repletos de tristeza por sua causa.

oooOooo

Após a ceia, todos voltaram à sala para a tão esperada revelação do amigo secreto. Como anfitrião da festa, Yusuke foi o primeiro a se dirigir à árvore e pegar o presente, preparou-se como se fosse fazer um longo discurso e começou:

- É o seguinte! O meu amigo secreto é um cara que... como eu posso dizer, esse sujeito sabe aproveitar a vida. Ele adora um rabo de saia, uma boa briga, mas tem uma coisa que ele não dispensa por nada nesse mundo...uma boa garrafa de sake! - e num grito revelou - Tyu! É você meu camarada!

Tyu levantou-se um pouco cambalenate mas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, abraçou Yusuke agradecendo:

- Valeu ai Urameshi! Cara! Tú mora no meu coração! - e terminou com um beijo na testa do ex-detetive, o que o deixou muito sem graça. Tyu abriu a caixa preta que recebera, retirando de dentro da mesma uma garrafa de "Johnnie Walker Gold Label 18 anos". O presenteado parecia uma criança ao ganhar seu novo brinquedo, Tyu correu para Yusuke, o abraçou pelo pescoço e lascou outro beijo na testa do amigo, dizendo:

- Urameshi, eu te amo!

A chuva de gargalhadas foi inevitável, deixando Yusuke verde de raiva. Tyu voltou já com o presente de seu amigo secreto nas mãos e começou a revelá-lo:

- A minha amiga secreta, é uma mulher de fibra. Ela tem que ser considerada uma heroína, porque só ela tem o poder de suportar por tanto tempo alguém como o Urameshi e ainda querer casar com ele! Palmas para a heroína Keiko!

A garota de cabelos catanhos acabou por ficar verelha de vergonha, ele precisava ser tão espalhafatoso? Keiko levantou-se, abraçou Tyu e recebeu seu presente, uma lingerie branca linda da "Victoria´s Secrets", o que deixou Keiko ainda mais vermelha de vergonha. Adorou o presente, mas definitivamente não esperava ganhá-lo de amigo secreto. Jin, Kwabara e companhia limitada gritavam e riam para Yusuke:

- ESSA NOITE PROMETE EIN URAMESHI! NÃO VAI DAR MOLE HOJE NÃO YUSUKE! - os convidados não se aguentaram de tanto rir com a última declaração.

Após esperar que todos acalmassem seus ânimos e a deixassem falar, Keiko respirou fundo e começou a descrever seu fatídico amigo secreto:

- Bem, eu confesso que estou conhecendo esta pessoa bem aos poucos então não sei muito o que falar dela, mas de uma coisa eu sei, que ele arrasa corações de muitas youkais, tanto aqui no Ningenkai, quanto no Makai. Shishiwakamaru, pra você.

Shishiwakamaru levantou-se recebendo seu presente e, ao abraçar Keiko, não exitou em escorregar levemente sua mão pelo quadril da moça, o que a deixou praticamente bufando de raiva. Keiko só não desceu seu famoso tapa nele por...por...ai...ela estava com tanta raiva que não conseguia nem pensar. Só Yusuke tinha o direito de passar a mão lá, e mesmo assim acabava levando um tabefe! Ah, isso não ficaria assim!

As revelações continuaram por um tempo até que quase todos já haviam entregado e recebido seus presentes, faltavam apenas duas pessoas:

- É, parece que Hiei tirou a Botan e ela o tirou. - Shizuka resolveu colocar alguma ação naqueles dois. - Vamos, troquem os presentes, estamos curiosos para ver o que vão receber!

Ambos dirigiram-se ao centro da sala, dessa vez Botan apenas o encarava, não iria abraçá-lo, não passaria pelo mesmo vexame de algumas horas atrás. Aproximou-se do demônio de fogo e apenas lhe alcançou uma caixa branca com um laço vermelho:

- Aqui está, Hiei. Feliz Natal, mais uma vez. - falou baixando o olhar para evitar de encará-lo.

O koorime pegou o presente, dizendo um "obrigado" quase inaudível, depois retirou do bolso uma pequena caixa de veludo preto, alcançando a mesma para Botan, que a pegou meio sem jeito. Enquanto a menina observava a caixinha, Hiei abriu seu presente, era uma camisa preta, muito bonita. É, a baka onna tinha bom gosto, mais uma vez agradeceu e ficou na expectativa, esperando que ela abrisse o seu. A garota o olhou rapidamente e voltou a encarar aquela caixinha preta. Parecia ser uma jóia, no mínimo ele pediu para Kurama comprar qualquer coisa, não duvidava que ele fizesse isso. Depois daquele abraço frustrado, estava com muita raiva de Hiei, já estava imaginando o que ele pediu para Kurama comprar, uma coisinha bem baratinha. Abriu a caixa com certo despreso e se surpreendeu com o que havia lá dentro.

Botan tremia. Com um cuidado exagerado, retirou da caixa uma linda gargantilha, de um trançado bem fino, toda em ouro branco, carregando um pingente em forma de uma borboleta, também em ouro branco, com pequenos detalhes em quartzo rosa. Era simplesmente linda, delicada, frágil, tão...graciosa. Ela estava sem palavras, esperava tudo de Hiei, menos um presente desses. Em sua frente, o rapaz esperava com os olhos fixos em seu rosto, à procura de alguma reação que lhe demonstrasse alguma coisa. O youkai buscava uma resposta com os olhos, uma expressão de agrado, ou até mesmo de decepção, mas aquela baka onna não demonstrava nada. Apenas o fitava com um olhar que mais parecia perplexo. É isso, ela odiou! Como pôde acreditar que agradaria a guia com aquela maldita borboleta? Mas que merda, já era a segunda vez que pisava na bola com a garota, na mesma noite.

Os outros ficaram impressionados com o presente de Botan, ninguém imaginava que Hiei tivesse sensibilidade para comprar algo assim. Yusuke cochichou com Kurama:

- Foi você que comprou pra ele?

- Não. Quando estávamos no shoping, ele correu pra joalheria e saiu de lá de repente, com uma sacola, eu nem vi o que era o presente. - Kurama respondeu também surpreso, mas contente por saber que, mesmo não admitindo, Hiei fez o possível para demonstrar o que sentia com aquela jóia. Ele entendia quanto cuidado o amigo teve com o presente da Dama da Morte, tudo para agradá-la, para não decepcioná-la. Hiei queria que aquilo fosse especial, o primeiro presente que ele dava à ela.

Todas as garotas estavam em volta de Botan, comentando e paparicando seu presente, ela mostrava a pequena borboleta sem expressar seu famoso sorriso. Hiei resolveu que não deveria continuar ali. Virou-se e saiu em silêncio, caminhando até um canto da varanda, num lugar em que não poderiam vê-lo de dentro da casa, onde a música voltava a tocar e a festa recomeçava. Droga! Aquela tinha sido uma noite perdida, no começo não gostou da idéia de participar dessa festa ridícula, mas com o passar do tempo e a possibilidade de estar bem próximo à Botan, foi se animando. No entanto conseguiu estragar tudo, mais uma vez seu orgulho, sua arrogância entraram no caminho entre ele e a guia, e o resultado foi o despreso dela. Ele mereceu, sabia que mereceu essa reação, foi incapaz de demonstrar um mínimo de afeto num simples abraço e agora ela pagava na mesma moeda. Era um idiota mesmo...:

- Hiei. - a voz de Botan o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- O que você quer? - falou de costas para a garota, não queria encará-la.

- Eu não tive a oportunidade de agradeçer pelo presente. É lindo. - sua voz saiu doce, mas pesarosa.

Hiei levantou o olhar, encontrando a lua, respirou fundo dizendo:

- Não precisa fingir. Apenas diga que não gostou e pronto.

A menina baixou a cabeça, encarando os próprios pés:

- Não é isso. Eu...eu fiquei surpresa com o presente, não esperava algo assim de você, e também...eu estava... - Botan engoliu em seco tentando continuar, ele não aceitaria suas desculpas, iria ignorá-la, e com todo direito. Ela tinha agido como uma idiota. Hiei nunca demonstrou afeto por ninguém, demosntrações físicas de carinho nunca foram o forte dele, e ela queria obrigá-lo a agir como todos e sair abraçando todo mundo. Esse não era ele, sabia disso, e mesmo assim o culpou por ser ele mesmo. Não merecia um presente tão especial. - Eu fui uma tola. Fiquei brava porque não me abraçou e não me desejou um feliz natal, por isso acabei ignorando seu presente. Me desculpe Hiei, mas eu não mereço algo tão valioso, não sou uma boa amiga.

Dito isso, Botan se aproximou do koorime, estendendo a ele a caixa com a gargantilha dentro. Hiei virou-se para ela, pegando o objeto, ele abriu a caixa e tirou com cuidado a joia, abrindo-a. Chegou mais perto da garota e colocou a peça em seu pescoço, fechando-a, logo em seguida puxando-a delicadamente para junto de si envolvendo-a em um abraço. Colou seus lábios no ouvido de Botan sussurando:

- Agora seu presente de natal está completo.

Botan ficou perplexa com a atitude dele, aos poucos, foi se sentindo feliz e por fim, emcionada. Correspondeu ao abraço daquele a quem ela queria como algo além de simples amigo, caindo num choro leve, recostada em seu ombro. Hiei a afastou um pouco, tocando seu rosto e limpando a lágrima que escorria solitária:

- Você é uma baka mesmo. Chora por qualquer coisa. - Suas palavras não foram duras, muito pelo contrário, vieram carregadas de carinho. Botan sorriu com o comentário:

- Desculpa...eu me emocionei. - abriu mais o sorriso enquanto ele continuava a acariciar sua face.

Com a outra mão, Hiei tocou a borboleta delicadamente, confessando finalmente:

- Não é o preço dessa jóia que a torna valiosa, mas sim o que ela significa pra mim. Eu te vejo como esta borboleta, linda, delicada, frágil, e ao mesmo tempo livre, para fazer e sentir o que quizer. Eu a estou lhe dando porque quero que saiba que você derrubou todas as barreiras que eu mesmo construi em torno de mim e me tornou livre para sentir o que sinto. Eu te amo.

Botan não acreditava. Hiei abrira seu coração para ela. Ele a amava! As lágrimas escorriam agora livres pelo seu rosto, ela sorriu e se atirou nos braços de seu koorime, beijando-o e demonstrando assim, que correspondia aos sentimentos dele.

Escondidos atrás da porta, um trio travesso os observava:

- Finalmente. Como demorou para ele admitir! - Shizuka espiava por cima da cabeça de Kurama.

- Mas deu tudo certo. Nosso plano era infalível. Colocar os nomes deles nos papeis que a Genkai usou para sortear os candidatos à sucessor funcionou. A energia deles transformou o nome no papel e ambos se sortearam, Não tinha erro. - Kurama comentou assistindo ao beijo do casal.

- É, mas precisava ter me dado uma cotovelada tão forte pra me lembrar de colocar os papeis no saco? Dói até hoje sabia Kurama! - Yusuke reclamava esfregando a região das costelas.

- Os fins justificam os meios, meu amigo. - Kurama falou sorrindo e apontando para o casal que se beijava sob a luz da lua, banhados pelos flocos de neve da noite de natal.

FIM

**N/A: Sim! Eu consegui terminar esse fic...infelizmente, não antes do natal... mas ainda tá valendo... Quero agradecer a todo apoio que recebi, principalmente sendo uma iniciante. Valeu pessoal, ajudou muito. Sei que este capítulo saiu grandinho...confesso que forçei um pouco para o 5º ser o último, Por favor, mandem reviews comentando o final. Preciso de uma opinião imparcial...não tenho certeza da qualidade desse final. Obrigada mais uma vez e até o próximo. B-jão.**


End file.
